No Wrath Like a Toa Scorned
by Schattenu
Summary: Toa Norik and Toa Iruini are the last free members of the Toa Hagah after rebelling against the Brotherhood of Makuta, and they must battle the Brotherhood's forces and steal back the legendary Mask of Light.


No Wrath Like a Toa Scorned

The six Toa Hagah ran for their lives.

Behind them was a horde of Visorak spiders, Dark Hunters, Exo-Toa machines and strange, newly-built mechanical creatures used for the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies.

The Brotherhood of Makuta. That name now disgusted Toa Norik; once, the sound of that organization's title would have filled him with pride and warmth. Now it was a cursed name.

The Toa Hagah were the guardians of the leader of this powerful group of beings just moments before. But they soon learned the truth: that the Brotherhood had secretly been enslaving and oppressing Matoran, the people they were sworn to protect. What was worse was that they actually invaded the Matoran haven of Artakha and stole a powerful artifact. The Toa's whole world had been flipped upside-down.

They ran for miles. The Dark Hunters and Visorak may give up the chase eventually, but the mechanoids had unlimited stamina. However, it seemed even they didn't think the Toa were worth it after a while. Once positive they were safe, the heroes stopped to regain their breath at a rocky outcropping in this blasted land.

Most leaned against the stones. Norik simply fell back against one and slid to the ground, dropping his spear and shield and burying his mask in his hands. Rage consumed Iruini as he paced back and forth, his grip on his spear so tight the organic muscle on his knuckles turned white.

Toa Gaaki put a comforting hand on Norik's shoulder, but the Toa of Fire didn't seem to notice her. "How could we have been so blind?" he said with a shaky voice. "How could we have never realized what was going on?"

"It's not your fault, Norik," Gaaki reassured him. She put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up, locking his eyes on hers. "How could we have known? The Makuta kept giving us things to do."

"And we should have noticed," Iruini growled. "We should have seen our unorthodox amount of business as something more than what it seemed. Norik's right, we were ignorant."

"That's not helping, Iruini." Gaaki glared at him, but the Toa Hagah of Air simply glared right back.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Iruini screamed at the sky, making the other five jump. "I've had enough of Makuta's lies!" he bellowed. "We were sworn to protect him, and yet we are blind to what is really going on! No more; I'm through. We failed. Good luck to you all." With that, the green- and gold-clad Toa turned and slid down the rocky slope.

"Iruini, wait!" Gaaki cried, but it was too late – the Toa of Air had used his Kanohi Kualsi and vanished from sight. Norik watched him go, tear streaks cutting through his dirt- and grime-encrusted mask.

The leader of the Toa Hagah picked up his Lava Spear and Rhotuka shield and stood before his comrades. He took a deep breath, but he could think of no words. He looked at each one of them – Gaaki, Bomonga, Kualus, Pouks – then down at his feet. "Good-bye," was all he managed to get out before turning and walking toward the sea. He could hear Gaaki's calls all the way to the shore, but there was no going back now.

The Toa Hagah, one of the most powerful Toa teams in existence, were no more.

The Toa known as Iruini silently watched the Skakdi's discussion from the shadows of an old ruin. Ever since he left the team, Iruini had become a master of stealth. He made his way through life doing various odd jobs and such for payment and food. Of course, he would never degrade himself to doing things like theft and murder – if he wanted to do those things, he might as well join the Dark Hunters. No, he did work for the good of the Matoran and the like.

Now he spied on two Skakdi on their home island of Zakaz, listening closely to their words. They were suspected of plotting to leave the island and overthrow a large Matoran settlement. They could easily do so, now that they were the result of an experiment by the Brotherhood – they now had vision powers as well as their own unique abilities; he had heard of one that had the power to bring inanimate objects to life!

So far, Iruini's source of information was correct. These two Skakdi, one red and one blue, had evidently decided to team up, although not to overthrow any villagers. No, from what the Toa of Air had heard, they were planning on invading a Toa fortress to steal some kind of treasure.

At that point, Iruini had heard enough. As he started to step out of his hiding place to assault the Skakdi, the red one shouted and shot a ball of magma from his weapon. Iruini heard it strike someone out of sight, and his eyes widened as he heard a familiar laugh follow the attack.

"Foolish creature." Norik's voice carried across the open field loudly. "I was practically born of this fire!" A ring of flame erupted from the ground around the two Skakdi. As they staggered about in the intense heat, Norik jumped through the fire and clothes-lined the beasts with his spear, knocking them both out cold.

Norik looked around frantically, as if searching for something. Iruini stayed in the shadows, not wishing to be seen by his former leader. But the head of Norik's spear illuminated with fire like a torch, dispelling Iruini's cover of darkness. Norik half smiled and ran over to him. "Iruini!"

Iruini sighed. "Norik, I don't want to be part of the team anymore. How on earth did you find me?"

"I heard you were on a mission here. Iruini, we – I mean, I need your help."

"Norik, must I say it again? The team doesn't need me. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can --"

"It's the others, Iruini." Fear and worry filled Norik's eyes. "They've been captured by the Brotherhood!"

The two Toa Hagah peered over the jagged rock at the large Brotherhood of Makuta fortress. Set into a mountain of black rock on a small island, it was the perfect place to guard something heavily. And so this is where Norik and Iruini would find the Mask of Light.

"I thought we were rescuing the others," Iruini growled.

"We will," Norik replied. "However, the Brotherhood stole the Mask of Light from Artakha, and if we free the others first, they'll place even more guards here, and we can't afford that."

"And if we get this mask first, they'll place more guards around the others!" Iruini retorted.

"True," Norik said. "But at least they can fight back."

The Toa of Fire's eyes narrowed as he took in the guards at the iron gate – Exo-Toa and Dark Hunters. It wasn't them he was worried about, however – it was the guards he could not see that concerned him.

"Much as I'd hate to say this, stealth will get us nowhere," he said. "We'll have to storm them by force." The two readied their weapons and focused their attention on a large, black-armored Dark Hunter in front of the entrance flanked by two Exo-Toa machines.

"Now!" Norik ordered. The Toa Hagah leaped from their cover and charged at the Dark Hunter.

Devastator smiled. It was about time he got to see some real action. His opponents were Toa, powerful-looking ones at that. Finally, some worthy adversaries.

The Exo-Toa reacted immediately, taking aim with his cannons. Norik launched two spinners from his shield, their slowing powers acting immediately – it took them an eternity to fire their blasters. Devastator's eyes focused on the one that attacked with Rhotuka and lumbered after him.

Iruini took advantage of the distraction to cleanly slice the heads off of the twin mechanoids. As he turned to help Norik, he saw another Exo-Toa fire its cannon at him from the cliff above. Knowing he could not dodge fast enough, Iruini activated his Kanohi Kualsi and teleported a few yards away. The blast rocked the foothills of the mountain. The Toa Hagah of Air created hurricane force winds behind the machine, knocking it from its perch. Iruini raised his shield to cover his face from the shards of metal as the Exo-Toa exploded upon striking the ground. He was about to congratulate himself when a winged Dark Hunter swooped down at him, an acid-spewing staff at the ready.

Toa Norik jumped and rolled every which way to avoid Devastator's powerful blows. Once Norik saw his opening, he launched another spinner at the Dark Hunter. Before it could make contact, Devastator had turned his huge body to sand. Taken aback, a giant, sandy fist erupted from the grains and smashed into him, sending him flying into the cliff side. Then the answer came to the Toa of Fire.

He launched another spinner at Devastator, then immediately readied his spear. Devastator once more turned to sand at the last second, and Norik acted at once. He fired a stream of flames from the tip of his spear, turning Devastator into a puddle of glass.

Airwatcher dove again, making Iruini rolled to one side as his staff slashed at the Toa. He turned in mid-air and came down again. This time, however, Iruini simultaneously crouched and swung his spear, clipping one of the Dark Hunter's wings. Airwatcher spiraled out of control and crashed into cliff face. He quickly got to his feet and launched an energy net at Iruini. Barely dodging it in time, Airwatcher then shot a stream of acid at the Toa of Air. It hit him square in the abdomen, burning through his armor and into his organic components. With a scream of pain, Iruini pointed his spear at the avian Dark Hunter and created a cyclone, sucking Airwatcher into it.

Up and up he went, when Iruini suddenly cut his power off. Airwatcher dropped from half a mile in the sky and was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground.

Norik ran over to his partner, examining the wound. It was deep. "Hang on," he said. "I have an idea." The Toa leader ran over and peeled the glassy puddle that was Devastator off of the ground. He held it up in front of Iruini and said, "Fire a healing spinner at this." Iruini happily obliged. The wheel of energy struck the makeshift mirror and rebounded back at him, healing the wound. It left a nasty scar, but he could fight.

Inside, Norik and Iruini fought their way through more and more Dark Hunters and Exo-Toa, along with Visorak and false Bohrok. The interior of the fortress was a labyrinth of hallways, storage rooms, meeting rooms and dead ends. Finally, in the heart of the structure, the two Toa found their prize. Sort of.

In the grand hall of the fortress was a giant protosteel door. It had a complicated locking mechanism that neither were sure they could figure out. They didn't have the time to sit there and solve riddles – who knew how many other Dark Hunters were still in the building?

Suddenly, a low, guttural laugh echoed throughout the hall. The lightstones grew dimmer as Norik and Iruini readied their spears. "Now, now, my little guardians. You wouldn't want to steal something that doesn't belong to you, now do you?"

"It isn't yours to begin with, foul beast," Norik said acidly.

A shadow suddenly blotted out the setting sun out of a window. They turned to see what looked like a colossal bat flying at top speed toward them. They quickly raised their shields, blocking the shards of glass that flew at them as the thing came through. As they lowered them, the Toa saw their worst nightmare standing before them.

Crimson eyes blazed from behind a pitted Kanohi mask. Great wings stretched out from a heavily-armored back. Legs with double-jointed knees ended in heavy, armored feet. Raw power seemed to emanate from his form.

"Come now, Norik, Iruini," Makuta said. "We all have our dirty little secrets. So why do you openly rebel against mine?"

"You think enslaving those you were sworn to protect is a game?" Norik spat.

"No, Norik, it's business. That's what it's always about – business and power. Perhaps you could learn something from my actions."

"Yeah," said Iruini. "Betrayal could get the one betraying killed."

"Indeed. You betrayed me, and so you will die."

Something they've never seen their former master do before sent a chill up both Toa's spines: A giant arm made of black and red smoke burst from his chest, reaching out to grab the heroes. Norik dove out of the way while Iruini teleported to the other side of the room. Makuta responded by unleashing a blast of shadow energy from his palm at the Toa of Air. It struck him in the chest and launched him out of the window behind him and down the rocky slope.

"IRUINI!" Norik shouted. Rage gripped him and he sent a stream of lava from his spear. Makuta used the Rahkshi power of fire resistance; the blast hit him and fell to the floor harmlessly. The Dark One took two great strides forward and kicked Norik in the jaw, sending him sprawling. He then grabbed the Toa by the neck and hoisted him up to his own eye level.

"All you have ever loved will pay for your sacrilege, little flame," Makuta growled. "Traitors to the Brotherhood, as you will soon find out, are punished without mercy."

Makuta suddenly let out a roar of pain and dropped Norik. A battered Iruini had driven his spear into the back of Makuta's leg. Makuta turned and swatted him away, giving Norik his chance. Activating his Kanohi Pehkui, Norik shrank down to the size of six inches, clear from Makuta's sight.

While at this size, Norik still retained his full strength. Pointing his spear at the floor, he sent out a jet of lava while circling Makuta. Once the circle was completely, the section of floor gave way to Makuta's heavy weight. He fell through to the level below with a yell and a smash. Returning to his normal size, Norik jumped down through the hole with Iruini in tow.

But Makuta was ready for them. While still in the air, the master of shadows threw all his weight against the duo, sending them flying across the room. When the Toa managed to clear their heads, Makuta had produced a huge, double-bladed, scythe-like staff. Through it he sent a blast of a Panrahk's fragmentation power at them, making them dodge and roll once more. The wall behind them exploded with the force of a volcano, sending dust and rubble everywhere.

The sound of the blast had caused guards and warriors alike to rush to the room. What none expected to see was the Makuta himself in an epic battle with two of his former guardians. Makuta saw them out of the corner of his eye, pointed to the Toa with his Staff of Shadows, and screamed, "KILL THEM!"

As the Exo-Toa and Brotherhood Bohrok machines closed in, Norik shot a fireball at the ceiling, burying the foes under bricks and mortar.

Makuta suddenly appeared jumping over the masonry and swinging his bladed staff at them. He forced the Toa back into the next room, in the middle of which was a hole that led down to a spiked pit. With a solid whack with the flat of the blades, Makuta sent the Toa Hagah back into the hole. Norik turned his staff sideways – it was long enough to stretch the width of the vertical tunnel, stopping him from falling any further; Iruini grabbed his ankle.

The Makuta looked down at his helpless victims, a horrible smile slithering onto his face. Then, unexpectedly, he started to laugh.

"You fight well, Toa," he said. "Naturally, of course – it's why I chose you to be my guardians. Stop this foolishness and come back to my side. The winning side. You see? Even after you're betrayal, I am willing to forgive your crimes. I am a merciful lord; accept my offer, and you and your friends will be free to live and serve once more. Or else the spike below you now will be the only friends you'll have."

Norik considered his options. He looked down at Iruini, who was glaring at him and shaking his head. He would rather die than rejoin this monster. Of course, dying would help no one but Makuta himself. Norik shut his eyes, took a deep breath, looked back up at his adversary, and stretched out his free hand.

Makuta's eyes lit up. Iruini gaped at his leader. Makuta reached down and grasped Norik's outstretched hand. With a mighty heave, the leader of the Brotherhood lifted the two Toa from the pit and gently set them on solid ground again. "Norik, what is wrong with you?!" Iruini hissed.

Norik ignored him. He dropped to his knees at Makuta's feet, closing his eyes. Even through his eyelids he could practically see the glee on Makuta's face.

Then, without warning, the Toa Hagah of Fire raised his shield and charged Makuta, slamming it against his enemy's chest. Though Makuta was tough, he was not expecting the attack, and thus was sent sprawling, although more from the shock than the force.

"I do not serve traitors to their own cause," Norik growled.

Makuta snarled and lashed out his powerful leg, knocking Norik's out from under him. Iruini caught him and quickly raised his Cyclone Spear to counter Makuta's staff. The two grappled for a long time. Makuta may be physically stronger than Iruini, but the Toa had more rage, more adrenaline rushing through his body.

Norik suddenly appeared at one side, slashing his spear in a downward motion. It struck the shaft of Makuta's staff and knocked it to the floor. The leader of the Brotherhood responded by backhanding Norik in the face, then quickly grabbing Iruini by the neck and slamming him against the wall. Iruini's mask began to glow, but Makuta slammed him into the rock again, throwing off his concentration.

"Oh no," Makuta hissed. "No teleporting anymore."

"Iruini!" Norik ran and jumped at his enemy, intending to knock him off balance. Makuta, his eyes never leaving his captive, suddenly lashed out his wing and struck Norik. Hard. The Toa of Fire was knocked nearly into unconsciousness. When he looked up, he saw three Makutas and three Iruinis.

Iruini gasped for air as Makuta's grip tightened, crushing his esophagus. "Ah, such irony. A Toa of Air with no air to breath with. You shouldn't have left me, Iruini."

"You... You think I need to breathe to defeat you?" Iruini managed to get out. He would come to regret it later, but he did the only thing that could come to his mind at the time. With an angry snarl, the Toa Hagah bit Makuta's hand.

The master of shadows screamed with pain and rage, dropping the Toa of Air. Iruini retrieved his spear and shield before running over to help his teammate.

"I should have listened to Takatu when he told me to kill you all," Makuta hissed. He picked up the Staff of Shadows and glared at the duo. Why didn't he strike?

A large, silvery orb floated in through another doorway. Norik's eyes widened in fear as he realized what it was: energized protodermis. Upon contact with the blades of Makuta's staff, the sphere turned a sickly black color. The Dark One launched the ball at the two Toa, just barely missing them. The wall behind them exploded in a huge blast of shadow energy. Makuta acted immediately, charging his foes and slamming into them. Norik and Iruini fell through the newly-created hole and into a colossal, domed room. They looked up to see two extremely surprised figures – one in black armor, marking her as a Vortixx, the other clad in a bright crimson – and a gold object sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room.

It was at that moment they had realized the complex protosteel door above was a decoy to throw intruders off. The Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light, was here in this hidden room.

Makuta jumped down and thundered behind the duo. He looked up at the confused figures and ordered, "Roodaka! Sidorak! Take the mask and get to Destral!" The Vortixx snatched the Mask of Light from its resting place and into her sharp claws, following the red being to the door.

"I think not," Norik muttered. He sent a jet of lava from his spear to the floor in front of the Vortixx, turning it into molten rock. She jumped back in surprise, nearly losing her grip on the mask.

Iruini charged her and slammed into her with his shield raised. "You dare touch me, traitor?" she sputtered.

"Never mind that, Roodaka!" Makuta shouted, trying to decapitate Norik. "Get the mask!"

Roodaka and Iruini eyed each other warily, daring the other to make the first move. Sidorak watched helplessly, fear freezing him to the spot.

Makuta groaned with impatience, turning away from the Toa of Fire and unleashing his shadow hand from his chest again. Iruini quickly dove and snatched the mask from Roodaka's clawed hand. She jumped back, avoiding her master's attack. Iruini sprinted around the room, blasts of shadow energy from Makuta's staff blowing away the wall behind him.

Makuta then leaped forward and swung his staff like a kolhii stick, slamming it into Iruini as he went back. The mask flew up into the air and came down into Makuta's hand. He turned to Roodaka and Sidorak and said, "Forget this, go to the other Toa. Get more Dark Hunters, more 'Fohrok', more Exo-Toa, make sure they are guarded well."

Iruini glared at Norik. The two Brotherhood servants turned and happily left the two remaining Toa Hagah to their fate at their master's rageful hands.

With a bolt of fire, Norik blasted the Avohkii from Makuta's claws. Iruini caught it on the head of his spear, but then quickly threw it to Norik as the winged colossus named Makuta sprinted at him. It was at that moment Iruini saw his opening.

In Iruini's time away from the other Toa, he had been to many a fortress, and knew where to find their weak points, their one spot that would bring the whole place down.

He just found the one to this base.

The pillar was directly below this room. He motioned for Norik to toss him the mask. Norik looked reluctant with Makuta still so close to his partner, but he threw it anyway. As soon as it touched Iruini's fingers, Makuta shot a bolt of shadow energy at him. At the last second, Iruini used his mask and teleported a few yards away. He smiled as he saw the hole it had created. He slid the mask across the floor between Makuta's legs and back to Norik. Then, to both Norik's and Makuta's surprise, he ran and jumped down through the hole to the room below. The master of shadows looked down and his eyes widened with fear.

Iruini stood with his spear pointed at a central pillar even as Visorak, Rahkshi and Dark Hunters went to intercept him. With a mighty thrust, the gold-tipped Cyclone Spear penetrated the rocky pillar, shattering it. Without missing a beat, Iruini teleported back up to the Mask of Light's chamber and grabbed Norik, who thankfully still had the mask.

The duo ran to the window, Iruini refusing to let go of Norik's wrist. He shot a Rhotuka spinner from his shield and latched his spear onto it. The wheel of energy carried them away from the Brotherhood fortress to safety above. Makuta's screams of rage could be heard for miles around as the huge building collapsed in on itself.

"One objective down," Norik said, hiding the mask away in a pouch. "Before we go after the others, I think we should hide this mask first."

"Where would you do that?"

"Right under the Brotherhood's mask. In the City of Legends."


End file.
